Empirical Zemo
Empirical Zemo Iona's Manifestation By Shifting Spirits Tales from the Fairview Comics Major Character: Iona and mystery unknown who took Iona before throwing the joliette flower. Major thing: Joliette Flower Major Powers: Iona has left her physical body while she has an idea that she wanted more evil than she does. She has met Evil Spirit at its own spiritual plane. Real or False IONA: A true Iona was trapped in body with her spirit due to joliette flower. Meanwhile, false Iona has learned Iona’s secret power by surprising the world big time and making them think Iona is the most dangerous and deadly weapon in the world. It expected so much the world killed Iona for good. Previously in the crossover issues of the Shattershot, Iona is angry by that and becomes something different. She has the joliette flower in her hair , known what joliette flower is, and taken it off. Everything is changed so much more than she could ever imagine. Everything will not be the same. She evolves into something spiritually evil that she never feel that before. Her first time experience has touched and absorbed an evil taste in her. She smiles and enjoys what she is gonna do with her own weapons. She knows what she must do with her own purpose under the spiritual influence of the Evil Spirit. Everywhere in the spirit, Joliet sensed something bad from the spirit and did, indeed, know who caused this mess. She could not believe that Iona is causing it so much effective in the spirit. She could not able to reach Iona anymore because Iona has thrown the joliette flower. Joliette sensed an emergency spiritual sense that she never feel this before. She could not bear the pain through it. She fainted. In Zemopolis’ headquarter, Brice fell down on the floor and knocked out from sensing a spiritual sense. She never know that she has it ever since her childhood. The Zemopolis rushed her to the medical room where they trusted their doctor, Parasamel. Doctor Parasamel has founded something strange about Brice’s condition. She has told the Zemo that her vital sign is faintly a little very much alive and suspected to be a spiritual type. She has seen that kind of symtomph before. She informed the Zemopolis that they need to see the master or misteress of the spirits. In an evil spiritual plane, Evil Spirit has greeted Iona to his place and wanted to possess Iona’s body. It did, indeed, try to possess Iona, but its attempt failed. It has not understood how Iona changed into evil spirit is nothing to do with Evil Spirit. Evil Spirit has thought it did cause her. Actually, it gave her more evil spirits than Iona has. It has surprised to know what she wants the challenge against it. It lost and critically wounded and left. Iona still stand in its place! Iona has not gone back to her body in the Earth. However, Evil Spirit has an idea to search for Iona’s body which made it wonder what will cost the price. A piece of the petal of joliette flower is falling down on the floor. Joliet is received a hearing from what her teammate has to ask her the question: “Why is your petal falling?” She has started to gasp by a surprise. She said, “No way! Everything will be all lost. This is spiritual made of flower in which protected from evil! Blessed spirits!” Everyone has sensed and witnessed all the joliette flowers fade away for good. Joliet has ordered her group of spirits to find Iona. One of them has asked Joliet if Iona tried to kill her friends. Joliet ordered them to kill her if she dared at all cost. Brice, Joliet, and other mystery unknowns felt so changed and knew they lost all the spirits of good, but what will change them into? Evil Spirit has come and told Joliet that Evil Spirit need her help. Joliet manically laughed at Evil Spirit. Evil Spirit confused by this. It has not felt the same way Joliet felt. It has wondered what Iona changed Joliet into a kind of trance in spiritual. The Zemopolis and Dr. Paramsel is forced to fight against Brice. Brice laughed manically at them and said you all die for good. Everything has changed. Silver Cat has caused many damages of government body organization by shocking that Silver Cat is considered as the most dangerous and deadly weapon. Ostrander has caused too many problems in Africa. Ninjitsu has fought against his alliances in Japan and China. Everyone is confusing and wondering what’s causing them into bad people. They has no idea. The Zemo, the Xyzu, the Zemopolis, the Polis, O.E.A.U.I., and L.E.T.T.A. are going to stop them no matter how long they are going to be stopped yet. Lyzu has absorbed Brice by realizing what caused Brice into a bad person. But too late for her to know a secret of Brice is going to tell the Zemo and Xyzu. Brice finally has started to say something to Zemo and Xyzu by a surprise: I must kill you, Lyzu! You need to know how to keep your hands away from me in mannerism! You will earn your death sentence!” The Zemopolis ordered the Zemo and Xyzu hit Brice hard before she is gonna kill Lyzu. Surprisingly, Lyzu smile and change into an evil form like Brice does. Lyzu has threatened the Zemopolis by telling them to keep their silence without trust with the alliances. Zombique shocked Lyzus change of personality. Brice tried to kill Lyzu, but Lyzu tossed Brice out. Lyzu told Brice that she knew everything about Brice. Ionahas come to the land without any need of her physical body. Iona can become a spiritual solid that looks like a real human form. She has smiled at the Zemo and insulted them not to know how to fight the right way. She laughed and told the Zemo there is no way you could stop me. If you stop me, everything will be normal. The Zemo thought at first Evil Spirit caused it. Iona informed them that Iona just has completed her master in her spirituality and evolved into a form called Jadestone. Iona told Brice not to fight Lyzu. She told Brice that Lyzu will die if she is trying to tell anyone. Brice smile. She told Brice that she is going to take care of the terras no one could survive without spirits. She told Brice to find her clan to come near her by celebrating her annihalitation. Evil Spirit has decided to tell the Zemo that there is only a way to stop Jadestone. The Zemo asks it how. It said that Ionas physical body is hidden somewhere in the Earth must be stopped. They are searching everywhere for a body of Iona. However, they found a body which gives the Iona and her clan angry. They tried to touch Iona, but their last member of the clan, Brenderos surprise them by sucking them into a small tiny of portion. He informs Iona that he is taking care of it. However, Lyzu is the only last one who knew it and has touched Brenderos by freaking the clan so much and even touched Ionas body. Touching Iona’s body, Iona screamed out in her pain as well as her clan is. Iona started to wake up and realize her spirit is gone. She learned that she should not have thrown a joliette flower. She must have it to protect an evil thing around her and her clan. Her belief is turned out wrong. She thought joliette flower is protecting Evil Spirit. Iona informed Lyzu that she needs to disappear for a while. Lyzu asked Iona where Iona would be. Iona told Lyzu that Iona has to find her own joliette flower somewhere in the ocean. Lyzu brought Iona to ocean where Iona knew where it was. Iona find it. Iona confuse by this and ignore it. Category:Team